onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Pirate Bay
Monkey D StrawHat here and this will be my first attempt at a prediction so some constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. Oh and this is an arc prediction not a chapter prediction. New arc: Pirate Bay *Marine HQ in the New World *Marine: Fleet Admiral Akainu the situation with pirate Bay has gotten out of hand *Akainu: What do you mean *Marine: I mean the Pirate Tortuga incharge of Pirate Bay has captured the 2 islands surrounding Pirate Bay *Akainu: So it is normal for a pirate to try and expand their territory *Marine: But he has blocked Marine ships from getting anywhere near those islands, also it seems that he is looting marine ships and selling the weapons and amunition to pirates *Akainu; Tch that Pirate scum why did he decide to move all of a sudden *'On the seas of The New world' *Zoro: Oi this is the last of them you done up there Luffy *Luffy: Yea but why are there so many pirates here and why did they attack us are they idiots? *Sanji: Marimo i got about 200 here what about you *Zoro: 220 nosebleed kun *Sanji: Shitty swordsman *Luffy: (holding a pirate by the throat) Where do yo keep the meat on this ship *pirate: In the kitchen *Nami: Luffy ask him where the treasue is *Zoro: Oi Nami you could atleast help *Nami: we figured you three would be enough for 10 ships *pirate; I thought we could take them and become famous before reaching pirate paradise but we were wrong *Robin: you dont mean *pirate: Yea pirate Bay thats the island where the log is pointing *Luffy: Robin what is this Pirate Bay *Robin: It recently started to appear in the news papers appearantly its an island that only pirates set foot on and is run by the veteran pirate tortuga *Franky: (super pose) ow Ive heard of this tortuga appearantly he sells top notch weapons to pirates and is nothing but bad news *Chopper: Really!! *Usopp: A pirate island ssss..sounds Scary *Brook: I feel a new single comming on and its name will be PIRATE ISLAND *Luffy: sounds fun *'PIRATE BAY ( a desert island with giant lizards running around)' *A big gut indian looking man with a turban on his head and a thick black beard and a cigar in his mouth *info box: Tortuga the white turban bounty 450 million berrys *Tortuga: you are good Mr.Crocodile but why did you come to this desert island and help me expand my turf and even help me to fend off the marines i cant believe its just for the weapons *Crocodile: Really I happen to love desert islands like this and i need high class weapons but only the marines have them but when i team up with you we both win right Mr.1 *Daz bones: right Boss *Toetuga: A very quiet an dangerous looking subordinate you have there how much do you pay him *Crocodile: Mr.1 collects his cash off his on whim i dont pay him at all any way i will be taking my leave *Daz: hmm you fooled him huh *Crocodile: what do you mean i do need the weapons but i did use him to keep the marines from noticing my movements and who knows he might even hold off that damn straw hat for a while *Daz: Right this time we dont want anyone messing with our plans but you know Tortuga will die or atleast get locked up *Crocodile: If that happens its his fault for being such an idiot on these seas any ways we better set sail before the commotion starts *Daz: right so what do you guys think should i conytinue or should i just stop Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts